Tuckson Shorts
by SVUBahDumTiss
Summary: These are mainly just little drabbles that are really too short to be considered stand alone one-shots, but they're definitely too long for Twitter. (Where I have been posting them). Anyways, enjoy some Tuckson one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

_I have decided to post all of my Tuckson one-shots I've shared throughout my DMs on here! So, they will all vary in length as I go. Let me know what y'all think!_

 _This is my little one shot of the_ _aftermath with episode "Townhouse Incident"..._

* * *

Tucker has moved them easily about inside their apartment, heading straight into the bathroom. They've let Lucy head home for the night, Noah already in bed.

"Come on, Liv. We have to get you cleaned up," he whispers as he moves her to the sink. He leaves her standing to start the shower, next slowly and carefully, not sexually, he peels away her clothing and he helps her inside.

Once she's standing underneath the steady stream of hot water he closes the curtain, leaving her by herself.

"I'm going to make you some tea," he says as he looks through the slightly see-through curtain. She nods her head, but offers no other sign of acknowledgment.

He's been away for well over thirty minutes before he decides and realizes he's given her more than enough time to herself. He places the tea bag in her cup, pours the hot water before checking his watch once more. 42 minutes.

He doesn't hear anything before he opens the door and once he's inside he can see her silhouette behind the curtain just standing there. He grabs a towel and shuts off the water before covering her.

"come on," he says, moving her to the sink before wetting a washcloth to wipe her face down. She may have spent 42 minutes in the shower, but he can tell that all she's done is stand there.

* * *

 **Bedroom:**

He continues to run his fingers through her hair, slowly, and he can feel her breathing get deeper. Sleep is definitely coming for her.

"You don't have to stay awake, Ed."

He's startled at first, but he doesn't move.

"I know," he manages to gruff out. His main concern for her right now is that when she's ready to talk about her day today, he'll be there to listen. If she wants to cry, he'll wipe every tear.

"I don't want to talk about it tonight,"

"So we won't talk."

*silence

She moves her head up just enough to look him in the eyes.

"You aren't going to sleep tonight are you?"

He can only smile.

"I am, and I will, but right now I want you to get some rest. It's been a long day."

He sees her tears, she blinks quickly to keep them from spilling over, but no luck. As quick as they are on her cheek, his thumb is there wiping them away.

"All I could think of is Noah," she whispers out as she moves her head back to looking straight ahead.

"We'll talk tomorrow," he whispers as he kisses her head.

•••

He's just about to fall asleep, he's in between sleep and awake. His eyes are closed, his body is numb, but he's alert.

He can feel every deep breath, every harsh breath that passes her lips. He stops moving his hand through her hair and her breathing picks up, so he keeps going.

 _2:06am / Her body jerks._

His eyes are open, he's alert, she's okay.

 _3:47am / Whimper._

"You're okay," he whispers as he kisses down to her head.

He moves just enough to pull the blanket around them both, he fluffs the pillow that's holding him up for the night and he closes his eyes again.

 _4:12am / Groan._

This time when he runs his fingers through her hair he notices the sweat that's across her forehead and how matted her hair is too.

"Hey, Liv" he whispers low so he doesn't startle her.

 _"Is it hot in here?"_ he thinks to himself.

"Olivia, hey, wake up." this time he gently shakes her and though she reacts to the movement, she still doesn't wake up.

He leaves her alone. They can shower in the morning, clean off the night sweat.

 _5:47am / Crying._

He can hear crying, but he can't get himself to open his eyes. If it weren't for the death grip she had on his waist, he probably would have slept straight through her nightmare.

"You're okay, you're okay." he scoots himself onto the bed and onto his back. He's pulled her completely on top of him, "you're fine."

Her breathing once again has evened itself back out. After this neither of them wake again until they hear the cries coming from Noah's room.

"I'll get him, stay in bed." he goes to get up, but not before she softly tugs his arm back.

"Thank you..."

"For what?" he leans down, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead before leaving her room. He isn't gone but two seconds before he pops his head back into her bedroom.

"I love you," and just like that he's down the hall and taking care of Noah before she has a chance to say anything back.

* * *

Welp. Here ya go. I'll add my others throughout the week! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just a little Christmas short I wrote awhile back...**_

* * *

The weather this year outside was cold, extremely cold, but nothing compared to what it was two even three years ago.

She's staring out the window where there is a sense of peace outside. Normally the streets are filled with the hustle and bustle, the sirens in the background, the constant honking of horns. However, tonight, on Christmas Eve she's home with her little boy and her fiancé.

She moves from the window to the middle island in their kitchen. She's thankful for Tucker this year. The way he approached Noah and the way he approached her adoption with him. He practically adopted the little boy himself, too.

She watches Ed and Noah inside their living room. She remembers him telling her all about the crazy Christmas memories and traditions he shared with his family when he was younger and how he wanted them to be passed down to Noah. At the time of him mentioning it it stopped her in her tracks, simply because she and her mother didn't share much together. It was just the two of them growing up.

Noah's giggle is what pulled her from her thoughts.

"You have to scoot underneath the tree like this, buddy," Ed says as he lays his body underneath the trees, the glow of the colorful lights display across his face.

"Why?" Noah all but asks and giggles as he, himself, lays down on the ground, scooting his body underneath the tree, and closely, almost as if he was trying to see exactly what Ed was seeing.

"It's pretty," he giggles again. "Mommy, come see the lights,"

"Oh, honey, I'm okay right here." she says softly, holding her mug of cocoa right between her hands, being thankful for the warmth the cup was providing.

She was so incredibly thankful for Ed and how he handles Noah. He accepts Noah so easily, while also being cautious as not to cross any boundaries when it comes to parenting.

"Come on, Liv, lay under the tree with us," Ed says as he extends his hand for hers.

She sets her mug down, pulls the ponytail holder from her, and makes her way to the floor to be with her boys.

"I'm too old for this," she comments as she slides her back on the ground opposite of Noah, her face directly underneath the lights.

For minutes they just lay there, looking at the colors of the tree, letting the soft Christmas music play in the background.

She and Ed both look over at each other, their smiles mix as they look at the now sleeping Noah in between them.

"When should get him in bed. Santa is getting tired and she still has to wrap some of the presents." she says as she slowly slides out from underneath the tree, Ed making his way with her.

"You know, we can leave him here for now and wrap the gifts in our room and then I'll move him to his bed while you sort out placement... maybe watch a movie or even get some sleep ourselves?" he says as he wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her on the lips softly.

"I'd like that..." she says while she gently wraps her arms around his body, laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you ... for the lights ... for Noah."

"You're welcome. It seems silly, I know, but I did it as a kid and the color of the lights and the music ... when you experience it as little as he is -"

She moves her lips to his and silences him from his mumbling.

"You don't have to explain it to me..." she says softly placing her head back on his chest, his arms are back around her waist and he slowly moves them both to the soft medley of the Christmas music that plays in the background.

* * *

 _ **Just a little Christmas short...**_ _**enjoy**_.


End file.
